


Tasting Love

by SashaDevore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy times, and then they go and eat food, they go out and see a scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: Out on a winter's day, you and Jumin go look at a beautiful scenery together. Later, when you are full of seeing the wintery wonderland, Jumin takes you to a restaurant that serves various types of dishes to educate him on the food of commoners.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skielights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skielights).



> a gift for @skielights on Tumblr (sorry I didn't submit it on time >.

“Jumin,” you plead with gleaming eyes as you pull on his arm ceaselessly, “we _have_ to go.”

“No,” Jumin sighs, wrapping his arm around your waist and keeping your bodies close in the thick crowd, “we don’t.” As you look at the various ice cream stations laid out around the circle, you feel your hat being dragged over your eyes. “Hey!” You cry out, attempting to bring it back up; however, Jumin’s strength far outmatches yours.

“It’s already plenty cold out here,” he explains softly in your ear as he brings you even closer to his side, wrapping part of his coat around you, “you really don’t need more cold.”

“But I want ice cream,” you whine softly, and you feel the hand that held your hat down rub your head affectionately. You instantly melt into Jumin’s side at the comforting touch, sighing happily. “Alright, fine. But where are we going, anyway?”

“It’s a secret,” Jumin mutters as he leads you on, continuing to hold you close as he walks. You decide to follow him, sticking to his sides with your hands reaching up to readjust your hat around your head.

After a few more minutes of walking, Jumin stops his movements and pulls you to press your cheek against his chest. You turn your head to look through your hat up at him, and he smiles down at you as he readjusts your hat snug around your head. “We’re here,” he told you as he moved his gaze to look around.

You press your hands against Jumin’s chest to slightly make space for you to be able to turn, and you look out at the scenery around you. “Whoa,” you mutter, looking at the sea of white that laid out before the two of you. The town before you was covered in snow and the trees seemed like rolling hills of white. “Where _are_ we?”

“We’re up on a very large hill,” he tells you with a large smile, his gaze back to inspecting your expression. You look up at him to smile softly, and he leans down to press his lips against yours.

After a still, tranquil moment passed, the two of you separate, with Jumin’s chin resting against your scalp and you looking out at the scenery. “It’s wonderful,” you mutter softly, dropping your hand to hold Jumin’s. “It’s as if a blanket of white fell over the town below…”

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” Jumin replied happily, wrapping one arm around your body. “Though the landscape has a beauty that is incomparable,” he added a whisper in your ear, “your beauty is the best of all.”

“Oh, Jumin,” you chuckle, swatting his body slightly. Peering up into his eyes, you ask, “Where are we going from here?”

“Oh, from here?” Jumin repeated part of the question with a wide smile, tightening his grasp on your hand. “We’re going on an _adventure_.”

* * *

 The two of you find yourselves in a restaurant, sitting across from each other at a booth next to the window. The table before you is candlelit to give a warm atmosphere, and the food surrounding the candle is seemingly endless. “Jumin,” you mumble in astonishment, “do you really need to order so much food? Can we even _eat_ it all?”

“Don’t worry, dearest,” Jumin reassures you with a brilliant smile as he takes a hold of your hand. Somehow, Jumin was able to ask them to avoid setting things in the middle of the table, so the two of you have a small aisle to reach out to the other. To your slight disbelief, however, there’s no room elsewhere. There were also surrounding tables full of foods that the corporate heir had ordered. Looking around at all the food surrounding the two of you, Jumin continued with excitement, “I haven’t had the chance to try any of these before.”

You take your own look around and raise an eyebrow, being able to name almost all of the dishes easily. You open your mouth to incredulously ask him if he was serious, but you close it quickly upon remembering that he was _truly_ a corporate heir; he likely had much, much more sophisticated food than you were used to. “Alright,” you sigh softly, your mouth still formed into a frown when you look at the food but your heart slightly lighter. _You’ll get through this_.

After sitting down around ten minutes later, your sampling plates full of food, you tell Jumin what food he’s eating as he eats it, with him commenting briefly on each item before continuing. For the entire time, the two of you have been eating off of your own plates.

However, as you begin to describe the meatloaf to him, he looks up at you expectantly. You tilt your head in confusion, turning around to check that there’s no one behind you before turning back to him. “What’s wrong, Jumin?” You ask hesitantly, unsure of what to do with your hands.

Jumin sighs softly, picking at his food slowly. You had never actually seen him play with his food before, so you were doubly worried now. As you are opening your mouth to say something- _anything_ \- Jumin begins to speak, and you listen with a concerned frown. “Usually, when a couple is eating,” he speaks matter-of-factly, yet with a touch of shyness, “they feed each other.”

As he fell silent with those words, your cheeks grow bright red. “Do- do they now?” You stutter out shyly, one hand reaching up to attempt to hide your glowing cheeks. You look away for a moment, thinking it over- it’s an extremely embarrassing act, if you’re caught doing it; however, you think as you look around, there’s no one to be found.

Letting out a soft sigh and giving Jumin a slight smile, you answer him with a quiet, “Alright. I’ll do it.” As you lift the small piece of meatloaf you had gathered for the sampling with your fork, you look into Jumin’s eyes, and find yourself becoming embarrassed nonetheless. “C-close your eyes… please,” you plead softly, your hand shaking softly in nervousness. He follows your directions, closing his eyes and opening his mouth obediently, and you slowly move the fork towards him. You bite your lip once more as you let the food fall onto his tongue, immediately attempting to pull your hand away. However, before you are able to get very far, Jumin’s hand grasps yours tightly, and he presses it against his cheek affectionately, opening his eyes to smile at you.

“Feed me more.”


End file.
